edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Eds
Super Eds is a fanfic written by Nintendo-Nut1. In it, the Eds get superpowers (one of the few called the Super Children) and try to cope with a school for Super Children bent on getting them to enroll. It has recieved extremely positive reviews, many fans, and even a deviantart page dedicated to the author's original drawings; however, it remains unfinished, sparking much controversy. Website: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3786130/1/Super_Eds Main characters -Edd: The main protagonist of the story. He is trying to cope with his new powers but is also trying to cope with emotional distress. His powers are invisibility and force-field manipulation. He has a huge crush on Nazz. -Ed: A deurotagonist, whose knowledge of sci-fi becomes very useful now with their obtained superpowers. He is also described by Edd as a natural-born hero. His powers are zero-point energy and regeneration. -Eddy: A deurotagonist. His support for Edd grows in this story, whilst still being a bit of a hot-head. His powers are superspeed and fire manipulation. -Nazz: Depicted as a slight damsel in distress, Nazz is at first reluctant about the Eds new powers, then gradually warms to them. Her crush on Edd grows throughout the story. -Vull: The main antagonist of the story, Vull is the headmaster of the Hall of Supers Academy, which is built to help Super Children attain their powers. The Eds are at first reluctant to go, but the he kidnapps Nazz, causing them to have to rescue her. -Dreadnaught: The leader of the school's army. He is not a fan of Vull. Plot Ed, Edd n Eddy are over at Ed's, watching a cheesy cartoon. Ed begins to marvel about waht it'd be like to be a superhero, soon grabbing Eddywith the thought of being famous. Edd, however, claims he is not up to the challenge. Edd and Eddy afterwards go home. That night, the three Eds share the same dream: simple white silkiness accompanied with a woman's voice. She says that the three are Super Children, children given unique powers. They usually would wait for the coming of age, but dangerouse times are approaching. The three then woke up, and began to transform; Double-D literally lost control of his head, Eddy became extremely hot, and Ed tickled all over. After seven minutes of the madness, they collapse. The next day, Eddy announces his plan for the master scam: mix the school's mystery meat with sugar to make chocolate. The scam fails tremendously, causing the three to be backed against lockers with the other kids about to pummel them as usual. Ed and Eddy run, with the kids going in groups after them, but Edd stays, caught off-guard. He is left to face Nazz (who he can barely look at) and Kevin (whose face is covered in the 'chocolate'.) Edd wishes to disappear, and he literally does. Invisible, he scampers away before suddenly reappearing. Kevin, in blind fury, attacks him, prompting Edd to create a forcefield that throws Kevin down the hall and Edd to the ground. Embarressed, Edd leaves Nazz with Kevin and runs home. While that is happening, Eddy makes it out without breaking a sweat, but trips. When Jonny, Plank, and Rolf catch up to Eddy, he becomes so terrified that his super speed is used at will, making him appear to vanish into a cloud of smoke, leaving Jonny and Rolf awestruck. More to come. Speed Painting: Super Eds The following is a speed painting created by ThePopcornFairy that is currently on Youtube with over 10,000+ views. The Eds These are a sample of the original drawings by Nintendo-nut1. Reception The fic is currently on the site Fanfiction.net (see link above). The story has garnered over 250+ reviews, all of which have been extremely positive. There are a multitude of fans and followers all over the internet, praising the story and even creating their own momentos of the fic, such as the following speed painting created by ThePopcornFairy that is currently on Youtube with over 10,000+ views. There have also been fan paintings, a spinoff, among other things. There were rumors recently that ThePopcornFairy was to make a movie based on the story, but these rumors were debunked recently. Chapter 18 Controversy There have been many people over the internet complaining that in over three years, there has not been an update of the final chapter, chapter 18. Whilst the author frequently complains that she has a life outside the fandom (e.g. college) many have ignored this, causing her to leave Super Eds on permanent hiatus. The author has even stated on her deviantart page: "Every time you demand updates of NotWE, Super Eds, or Triple D, Double D cries. Think of Double D." Category:Fan-Fiction